HDD 2000 Series/HDD VisionTime Series
This page is about how to operate controllers in the 2000 Series or the VisionTime Series made by HDD (Hamilton Digital Designs). Although the controls look different, and have slightly different layouts, they're similar enough to be covered in one article. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. Please note that on the VisionTime models, the # key is the enter key. Controller Layout 2000 SERIES: file:HDD_2000.jpg VisionTime SERIES: file:HDD_visiontime.jpg Power Up Setting Time To set the time, press the PERIOD button. This process will set both the period and the clock. The controller will ask for the period number. Use the numeric keypad to hit the right number, followed by ENTER. It will then ask you for the correct time, in minutes. Enter the number of minutes, followed by ENTER. It will then ask for seconds. Enter the number of seconds, followed by ENTER. NOTE: This controller has a special feature where if 0 is entered as the period, the controller will automatically recognize the entry as a warm-up. The controller will then ask for the time of the Intermission/Warm-up. Enter the number of minutes, then press ENTER. 1/10 of a Second Depending on how the scoreboard is configured during the original software set up, this scoreboard will not only display 1/10ths of a second, but also 1/100ths of a second during the last minutes. This has no effect on the operation of the controller however. Setting Period Setting the period is done while setting the clock. Running Clock To start the clock, press the RUN button. To stop the clock, press the HOLD button. Some rinks may be equipped with an alternative hand-held switch to use instead. Goals Adding Goals Under the HOME column or GUEST column, press the SCORE button for the appropriate team. This will add one point to that team. Removing Goals To remove/adjust the goal count for a team, press the RECALL button, followed by the SCORE button for the appropriate team. Then, using the number pad, enter the correct number of goals, then press ENTER Adding a Penalty To add a penalty, press the PENALTY button for the home or guest team. At the prompt ENTER for Norm Run, press ENTER. The controller will then ask for the player's number. Use the number pad to enter this, then press ENTER. The controller will then ask for the penalty MINUTES. Enter the number of MINUTES the penalty has then press ENTER. After that, the controller will ask for penalty SECONDS. If the penalty has a seconds value different than zero (commonly 1:30 minor penalty) enter the number of seconds (3, 0) then press ENTER. If the value is zero, just press ENTER. Editing a Penalty To clear a penalty, press RECALL then the PENALTY button for the appropriate team. Use the + or - keys to scroll to the correct penalties if necessary. Using the RECALL key, the cursor will toggle between the player number and the penalty time. Modify as necessary, then press ENTER. Removing a Penalty To clear a penalty, press RECALL then the PENALTY button for the appropriate team. Use the + or - keys to scroll to the correct penalties if necessary. Then press CLEAR, then ENTER. Additional Penalty Information On the VisionTime controller, the PENALTY button is called & STATS. There are 15 memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Only first two will count down. To stop the penalty timers while the main clock runs, press the HOLD button. To reverse, press the RUN button. Shots on Goal Shots on goal work the same way as the score, except instead of pressing SCORE, SHOTS is pressed instead. Horn Manually Sounding Horn Press the HORN button to manually sound the horn. The horn will sound as long as the button is depressed. Auto Horn When the auto horn is on, the horn sounds automatically at the end of a period. To turn the auto horn on, press HORN and then 0, followed by ENTER.'' (setting the auto horn to 0 seconds)'' To turn the auto horn off, press HORN and then CLEAR, followed by ENTER. (setting the auto horn to '''blank')'' Interval Horn To set the interval horn, press HORN. Then enter the interval time in seconds only using the numeric keypad, followed by ENTER.'' Note: Time entered for a two minute interval would be 120 seconds, for example.'' Time of Day Mode Time of day mode is activated by using the OF DAY button. To set the time of day, press OF DAY press 1 then enter the hours (in 24 hr time) then ENTER, the minutes, then ENTER, the seconds then ENTER. To activate time of day without setting a new time (if the time of day has already been set), press RECALL then OF DAY To switch back to game mode from time of day mode, press RECALL then TIMER. Count Up/Down Timer direction is chosen when the GAME function is used. See below. Quick Reset Press GAME to reset the scoreboard, then CLEAR to confirm. Power Down Misc. Other Resources Full Manual for 2000 Series: http://files.leagueathletics.com/Text/Documents/1678/31763.pdf Excerpt from Manual for VisionTime series (very similar to previous link): http://www3.telus.net/public/mmhassoc/downloads/Score%20Clock%20instructions%20-%20North%20arena.pdf